The data transfer rate of a wireless communication network is recently increasing rapidly. This is because a variety of devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs which require Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication and a high data transfer rate, are appearing and spread. In order to satisfy the required high data transfer rate, carrier aggregation technology efficiently using larger frequency bands, cognitive radio technology, etc. and multi-antenna technology and multi-eNB cooperation technology, etc. in order to increase a data capacity within a limited frequency are recently emerging.
Furthermore, a wireless communication system is evolving into a multi-node system in which the density of accessible nodes near a user is increasing. A multi-node system may have higher system performance through cooperation between nodes. For example, if each node operates as an independent Base Station (BS), Advanced eNB (AeNB), Node-B (NB), eNode-B (eNB), or an Access Point (AP), the transmission and reception of the node are controlled by one control station, and thus the node operates likes an antenna (or antenna group) for one cell, a multi-node system can have more excellent system performance than that when nodes do not cooperate with each other. In this case, the multi-node system can be called a Distributed Antenna System (DAS).
Or a multi-node system may operate as a multi-cell system in which each node has an independent identifier (ID) and performs scheduling and handover. In a multi-cell system, if the coverages of nodes are configured to overlap with each other, this is called a multi-tier network.
There is a need for a method of removing interference that can be used in this multi-node system and user equipment using the method.